Aku Tak Ingin Bertarung
by Shireishou
Summary: Pertarungan dasyat antara Hokuto dan Phoe, di atas kota tmpt mereka dulu dibesarkan. bagaimana perasaan Hokuto yg tak suka bertarung, namun harus bertarung demi menyelamatkan hal yg paling penting baginya.


**Aku Tak Ingin bertempur**

**Base : ** B'T X by Kurumada Masami  
**POV (Point Of View): **POV 1  
**Central Character :** Hokuto dan B'T Max  
**Time Line :** B't X manga Vol 13 saat Hokuto melawan Phoe  
**CHARACTER PICTURE :** _bit[dot]ly/9IbpD4_

_

* * *

_

_**Senyum yang terukirkan dalam duka**  
**Menyeret semua asa dalam kehampaan**  
**Merangkak menggapai mentari**  
**Meski tahu tak kan tersampaikan**_

_**Intro**_

_The story takes place in an era in which robots and B'T are usual and common things. The mighty machine B'T is Brain... Blood, Body, Brave and Battler! These form a super robotic figure. B'T swears to obey his donor for its energy source is human's blood._

_**Prolog**_

Ledakan dasyat terdengar memecah keheningan reruntuhan kota yang terbuang. Siang ini mentari mengeluarkan cahayanya yang paling menyengat, membuat suasana pertempuran semakin membara. Komputer besar dengan berbagai robot tergeletak ditanah dalam kehancuran. Mereka adalah saksi bisu atas pengerusakan yang terjadi sebelumnya di kota tersebut. Kota Academia. Tempat anak-anak jenius dididik menjadi prajurit-prajurit tangguh. Mereka dijadikan sebagai petarung, sekaligus pemikir handal. Dua alumnusnya kini berdiri saling berhadapan dalam hening. Pertarungan sengit yang akan terjadi antara salah satu anggota dari Empat Penjaga Roh, melawan salah satu anggota dari Tujuh Jendral Iblis. Pertarungan dasyat yang terjadi jauh diatas puing-puing kota itu tertidur.

"Pada bagian kiri belakang terjadi kerusakan!" Sesosok B'T berwujud penyu raksasa berwarna hijau itu berteriak kaget. Tubuhnya dihantam rudal yang diluncurkan Leon _of Power_, salah satu kepala dari B'T Cadenza milik Phoe. Cadenza adalah representasi dari makhluk legenda Chimera yang memiliki 3 kepala. Masing-masing kepala B'T Cadenza melambangkan kekuatan, kecerdasan dan kebijaksanaan.

"Yang benar saja! Ada apa Max?" Pria bermata hijau yang berdiri tegak di atas kepala Max itu juga berujar dengan tak kalah terkejutnya. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang melambai diterpa hempasan angin sisa ledakan. Tongkat panjang dengan kristal berwarna merah di ujungnya, masih digenggamnya dengan erat. Penjaga Roh dari Utara itu menyipitkan matanya menghindari debu yang berterbangan disekelilingnya.

"Sa-saya tidak mengerti tuan."

"Berikutnya, bahu kiri dan tempurung kanan." Goat _of Spirit_, kepala lain B'T Cadenza memberi perintah pada Leon.

Ledakan kembali mengguncang B'T dengan pertahanan paling kuat di kekaisaran itu. Max kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Ke-kenapa hal sebodoh ini bisa terjadi? Tuanku, terjadi keanehan pada sistem pertahanan!" Max benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Harusnya rudal kecil macam itu tak akan mampu menggoresnya. Max adalah B'T dengan sistem pertahanan paling sempurna di Area. Seharusnya tak ada serangan yang mampu menembus pertahanannya.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Sekali lagi sebuah cahaya menghantam tempurung belakang Max sehingga hancur berantakan.

"Tidak salah lagi, tuan Hokuto! Di komputer ada keanehan. Seluruh program semakin terhapus." Max berujar gugup.

"Yang benar saja! Akan saya periksa!" Hokuto melompat menuruni palka di belakang permata merah di kepala Max untuk menuju ruangan kendali yang terletak di dalam tempurung Max.

Tawa sinis terdengar jelas dari arah B'T Cadenza. "Sudah terlambat Hokuto…." Sosok pria berambut hitam pendek dan kaku dengan jubah hitam berkibar berdiri di sana. Separuh wajahnya yang terbuat dari mesin membuatnya tapak semakin dingin. Phoe mencibir. "Ini adalah kemenangan bagi Tujuh jendral Iblis…."

_**Story**_

Aku terbelalak tak percaya. Seluruh monitor kendali kini menampilkan logo tengkorak berwarna hitam. "I-ini _hacking_! Virus telah menyusup dan menghapus seluruh program Max. Kalau begini terus… meski Max masih bisa bergerak, tapi sama saja dia sudah mati!"

Aku berlari menuju keyboard kendali utama. Ledakan demi ledakan terus mengguncang. Max sudah semakin kehilangan keseimbangannya. Aku bahkan harus susah payah hanya untuk berdiri dan mulai mengetik program baru untuk melindungi dirinya. Kurasakan serpihan langit-langit mulai runtuh menimpaku.

"Ti-tidak bisa kupercaya… _password_ Max adalah pengamanan kokoh yang telah disandikan dengan _cosmo theory_. Masa' bisa di_hack_ dan dirusak sampai sejauh ini?" Aku menggeram kesal. "Tunggulah Max, aku akan mengembalikanmu seperti semula." Kupercepat irama tanganku diatas keyboard. Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Aku harus menyelamatkan satu-satunya rekan sedarah yang kumiliki!

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Ledakan dasyat menghempaskanku menjauh dari monitor utama. Layarnya pecah berkeping-keping. Aku tersungkur ke lantai. Armor yang kukenakan cukup melindungiku dari ledakan tadi. Jika tidak, aku mungkin sudah tidak bernyawa saat ini. Tapi aku sama sekali tak memikirkan hal itu. Yang kupikirkan adalah kondisi Max.

"Max?" aku memanggil namanya keras-keras sembari berusaha bangkit.

"Tidak lama lagi semua program saya akan terhapus secara keseluruhan." Max berujar lirih. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yg semakin menjauh.

"Sa-saya sudah tidak bisa melihat, mendengar, maupun merasakan apapun…." Suara Max semakin terbata-bata. "Bahkan su-sudah tidak bisa lagi… menolong.. tuan Hokuto… Ma-ma'af…."

Tiba-tiba keheningan menyergap. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh Max kini melayang jatuh dengan cepat. Membawaku yang berada di dalam tubuhnya untuk jatuh bersamanya. "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!" Jeritku pilu. Aku segera berlari ke arah palka.

"Kau harus kuselamatkan Max!" Kutekan tombol darurat yang sama sekali belum pernah kusentuh. Kepala Max terlepas dari tubuhnya membawaku pergi. Ya.. dalam keadaan darurat, kepala Max bisa brubah menjadi _scramble cruiser_ untuk melarikan diri.

Aku mengarahkan Max ke _shelter_ bawah tanah. Disana masih banyak tumpukan komputer-komputer yang mungkin masih bisa dipakai. Darah mengalir membasahi wajahku. Rupanya kepalaku terkena benturan puing-puing Max yang berhamburan saat kami berusaha melarikan diri. Namun kuacuhkan sakitnya. Bergegas kuperiksa komputer terdekat. "Syukurlah _motherboard_-nya tidak apa-apa" Aku menghela nafas lega. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Aku merangkaikan _motherboard_ tadi ke dalam tubuh Max. "Bagus, selanjutnya tinggal _IR access_ program yang telah dipindahkan. Kalau itu bisa di download dengan lancar…."

KABOOOOOOOOM

Konsentrasiku buyar berantakan. Sekali lagi aku bisa merasakan goncangan dari pintu _shelter_ yang terletak beberapa meter di depanku. Sial... rupanya sudah ketahuan. Kalau tidak bergegas, Fou juga Teppei akan terperangkap dalam _dimension cube_ milik Phoe dan akan hilang selama-lamanya. Leon pasti sedang berusaha meringsek ke sini.

"AH!" Aku berteriak kaget. "Sial… ikon konfirmasinya lenyap!" Aku hanya melihat layar abu-abu menyala. Bukan layar konfirmasi seperti yang kuharapkan.

"Karena serangan barusankah?" Kuperiksa bagian pusat memori. Ada arus listrik berpijaran tak beraturan disana.

"Ternyata memori terminalnya rusak!" Aku gusar.

Aku berlari menuruni Max menuju ke salah satu komputer terminal lain yang kelihatan masih berdiri. Aku harus menyerah mengenai _IR access_. Kondisinya sama sekali tidak memungkinkan. Aku berpikir sejenak.

_Apa disambung langsung dengan kabel yah? Tidak apa-apa sih meskipun cara begini agak kasar. Tapi.. untuk mendownload program __Max setidaknya butuh transfer rate 2EBPS._

Kuamati kabel yang berada tepat dihadapanku. "Aduh… model lama." Gumamku kesal. Dengan model seperti ini, aku tak mungkin melakukan download.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Aku terhempas kembali ke belakang setelah sebuah ledakan menghancurkan computer dimana aku berdiri tepat di depannya. Tubuhku rasanya mulai mati rasa. Dengan susah payah aku berusaha bangkit. Tanganku gemetar tak beraturan. Bisa kurasakan darah membanjiri tubuhku. Entah dari mana lukanya. Yang bisa kurasakan hanya aliran hangat yg terus merembes keluar dari tubuhku.

"Ugh… kalau begini terus, semuanya akan dihabisi." Darah yang mengalir menyusuri kelopak mataku, mengaburkan pandangan. Kuseka ia dengan cepat. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak persis di hadapanku.

"Ah… robot operator. Benar juga. Suku cadangnya kalau digunakan dengan lancar.…" Aku terus bergumam sendiri sembari melepas kabelnya, menyambungkannya ke memori utama dari komputer lain juga ke dalam Max.

PIP PIP PIP… terdengar suara mesin komputer menyala. Layar konfirmasi muncul. "Bagus! Ternyata folder programnya berhasil dideteksi dengan baik."

"_Download Start_!" Aku mulai memasukkan _password_ Max yang jumlah digitnya luar biasa panjangnya. Ah... Download berjalan dengan baik.

"MAX… _RESTART_!" Aku berteriak. Identifikasi suara harusnya berhasil. Layer konfirmasi menghilang. Namun tiba-tiba, layar tersebut berganti dengan gambar tengkorak.

"Ku-kurang ajar! Dasar Goat. Kecepatan macam apa ini? Masa' sudah _hacking_ sampai ke tempat seperti ini" Suaraku bergetar lirih. Entah tercampur antara rasa kesal dan amarah yang tertahan. Aku gagal menyelamatkan Max. Aku tertunduk lemah. Kurasakan wajahku memanas dengan pandangan kabur akibat air mata yang tertahan di kantung-kantung mataku.

Samar kudengar suara bisikan elektrik dari arah monitor. "tu-t… tuan Hokuto.…"

"Ma-Max?" Jeritku terkejut. Ada perasaan lega menyeruak dari dalam relung hatiku. Max masih 'hidup'. Dia ada di hadapanku.

"Sa-saya ada dimana?"

"Di atas memori komputer yang ada di bawah tanah Academia." Aku menjelaskan situasinya kepadanya. "Tadinya kupikir ini bisa meminimalisasi efek _hacking_nya. Tapi ternyata prosesnya sudah merentang sampai kesini." Kuhela nafas panjang dan berat. "Tak lama lagi, programmu yang tinggal sedikit akan terhapus pula.… Kali ini secara keseluruhan." Berat rasanya kuucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi itulah kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi.

"Tu-Tuan Hokuto.." Max berujar terbata-bata. "Nampaknya virus yang sekarang dikirim berbeda dengan penghapusan program yang tadi kita terima."

Aku mendongak. Kulihat banyak arus listrik saling berlompatan di atas komputer memori. Namun bentuknya sangat beraturan. "Be-betul juga. Di dalam komponen konduktor di atas _motherboard_, berturut2 bermunculan garis penghantar. Kalau begini, enkripsi _password_pun tak akan bisa dilakukan!" Aku tersenyum tips.

"Tu-tuan Hokuto, sepertinya saya sudah bisa mengenkripsi kembali program yang terinfeksi."

"BAGUS!" Aku memandang layar monitor yang bertuliskan binari bit program yang menyerang. "Hmm… pasti tipe virusnya berbeda. Tapi aku sudah bisa membaca stuktur objectnya."

"Tuan Hokuto.. Anda sudah bisa memahami rumus dasar musuh?"

"Ya! Kita lakukan serangan balasan Max!" Kuketikkan perintah diatas keyboard Max secepat mungkin. Aku bisa mengetik dengan kecepatan 400 kata/menit.

"Goat… ini balasanku untukmu!" Nafasku memburu. Aku belum pernah merasa semarah ini pada seseorang. Ya… ini balasan karena dia telah menyakiti hal yang paling penting bagiku.

Kukirimkan virus pada tubuhnya. System enkripsi persamaan linier bertingkat yang dimilikinya bisa kubobol dengan mudah. Saat ini dia tak akan merespon apa-apa. Tidak bisa berbicara, tidak bisa mendengar, virus itu hanya pelan-pelan mematikan sistem B'T Cadenza.

Ya... kubuat supaya Goat mematikan sistem peluncuran serangan _Flying Rock_ milik Leon. Dengan begitu, Leon akan otomatis meledakkan dirinya sendiri bersama B't Cadenza jka berusaha menyerang lagi

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Entah sudah keberapa kali aku mendengar suara ledakan. Kali ini pasti Cadenza sudah meledak.

"AYO MAX... ke permukaan dengan kecepatan penuh!"

"Baik Tuan Hokuto."

Max meluncur ke permukaan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun di langit, _cube_ yang diciptakan Phoe telah lenyap. "Sial... kita terlambat!" Aku menjerit kesal. Max melayang beberapa meter di atas tanah. Kalau _cube_ itu tidak ada, berarti nyawa Teppei dan Fou juga lenyap bersama dengannya.

Pandanganku tertuju pada sosok Phoe yang tergolek tak berdaya di tanah Academia. "Max, ayo turun."

Phoe tersandar pada sebuah batu dengan darah segar mengalir pada sudut bibirnya. Hatiku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Teman belajarku sejak kecil kini harus terkapar tak berdaya di hadapanku. Dan sebagai seorang dokter, aku tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Bahkan meskipun aku adalah dokter terbaik di Area.

"Ho-Hokuto.. serangan yg luar biasa ya?" Ia berusaha tersenyum. Bibirnya bergetar lirih. Aku berlutut di sebelahnya.

"Nyaris saja saya tidak berhasil lolos. Namun saya berhasil menulis ulang parameter yang mengindikasikan serangan lawan virus yang kau kirimkan Phoe."

"Ah… karena itu pengendali peledakan jadi berbalik ya?" Ia tertawa kecil ditengah-tengah sesak yang menderanya. "Seperti yg kuduga. Hokuto, kau memang sempurna." Ia tersenyum meski nafasnya memburu.

"Phoe… sepertinya kepribadian aslimu sudah kembali ya?" Bisa kurasakan betapa lembutnya mata itu. Sama seperti ingatanku saat kami masih kecil dulu. Kepribadiannya yang beringas telah berganti menjadi pribadinya yang lembut. Meski wajah kirinya sudah tertutup mesin.

"Tentu saja. Aku jadi bisa mati dengan tenang." Tiba-tiba nada bicaranya mulai terpatah-patah. "Ha–habis, masa' aku mati sebagai diriku yang lain, yang bahkan tak kukenal…." Mata hitamnya menatapku lembut. "Terlau berlebihan…." Mata hitam sekelam langit malam itu kini terpejam erat. Nafas yang sedari tadi memburu tiba-tiba lenyap tanpa bekas. Tangannya lunglai menggapai bumi.

"Phoe…." Aku berbisik duka. Berusaha bangkit dan bergerak ke arah Max.

Langkah kakiku lunglai. Aku menatap langit. Tak ada secuil awan pun bergantung di sana. Darah yang membasahi tubuhku, mengoyak segala kesadaran yang coba kususun satu-satu. Padahal langit begini bersih, begini cerah. Namun mengapa hati manusia tidak bisa secerah ini? Mengapa hati manusia selalu dibakar benci yang membutakan segala nurani sehingga menghancurkan segalanya, juga diri sendiri. Aku menghela nafas pedih.

"Yang namanya diri sendiri, mungkin saja adalah hal yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun juga BAHKAN sampai mati. Bertarung padahal tak menyukai pertikaian, melukai padahal tak ingin melukai siapapun. Manusia itu apakah baik atau buruk, siapa sebenarnya diri sendiri?"

Kepalaku terasa semakin berputar. Darah yang keluar dari tubuhku sudah cukup banyak. Aku nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Aku jatuh tersandar di moncong Max. Biarkan aku istirahat sejenak. Melepaskan segala duka yang menggerogoti relung hati yang paling dalam.

Langit senja sudah mulai tampak. Indah sekali. Namun mataku terlalu berat untuk terbuka. Sesal yang tertanam karena telah membunuh selalu menyisakan kepedihan yang tak terusirkan. Seandainya bisa, aku benar-benar tak ingin bertarung…..

_**Epilog**_

Angin berhembus lembut di senja yang tenang di kota Academia. Pria berambut coklat itu tergeletak tanpa daya di dekat B'T yang paling dikasihinya. Wajahnya yang pucat menyiratkan betapa berat pertarungan yang telah di laluinya. Dari sudut matanya yang terpejam, setetes air mengalir hangat, menyusuri pipinya dan jatuh membasahi bumi.

**_Hangatnya mimpi yang terukir dalam_**  
**_Menyatukan kembali asa yang terserak_**  
**_Karena dalam setiap racun yang tertelan_**  
**_Ada penawar getir yang terpancangkan_**

* * *

**THE END**

**Binus Syahdan 10 July 2010  
Hadiah ulang tahun untuk diriku sendiri**

***Untuk pria dengan hati paling lembut yang selalu tersenyum bahkan saat ajal sudah di depan matanya***

SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL aku kehilangan smua buku komik B't X 1-16 termasuk buku B't X 1-16 yg masih dlm kondisi tersegel. Plus 40 keping VCD B't X dan B't X Neo ORIGINAL! Gebleg tea! Tp kata papa paling cm keselip diantara kardus2 di gudang apas pindahan kos bulan lalu. Doh.. smoga aja ketemu. Nanti Minggu aku cari…. Mohon doanyaaaaa supaya ketemu yaaaaa

**DELAPAN TAHUN** sejak fanfic pertamaku tentang Hokuto.

Di site ini, ada 14 fiction B't X, dan 12 fanficnya adalah karanganku. Menyedihkan….. Biarpun ga ada yang membaca, aku akan terus membuatnya. Karena aku bener2 mencintai Hokuto sepenuh hatiku.

_*Kambuh__ jatuh cintanya ama Hokuto gara-gara baca volume 13*_

***R&R nya ditunggu. Kalau ada Typo, tlg kasih tau ya. Makasih***


End file.
